criticalrolefandomcom-20200215-history
Lorenzo
| Type = NPC | Actor = Matthew Mercer | First = | Appearances = | Last = | Count = 2 | AppID = Lorenzo | Pre-StreamApp = false | SpecialsApp =false | C1App = false | C2App = false | C3App = false | C4App = false | C5App = false | C6App = false | C7App = false | C8App = false | C9App = false | C10App = true | C11App = true | Name = Lorenzo | AKA = | CreatureType = Humanoid | Race = Human | Class = | Age = | Alignment = | Languages = | Status = Alive | DeathReason = | DeathEp = | Place = Shady Creek Run | Family = | Connections = Iron Shepherds (leader) | Profession = Slaver | StatsRef = | Level = | HP = | AC = | DC = | Str = | Dex = | Con = | Int = | Wis = | Cha = | FanArt = }} is a slaver from Shady Creek Run and the leader of the Iron Shepherds. As an NPC, is played by Matthew Mercer. Description Appearance Lorenzo appears to be a human man, tall and brutish. His head is completely bald on top, revealing a scarred and tattooed design across one side that curls down into his chest. His thick brow hangs over two cold, uncaring eyes. His lips are cracked and his mouth has a number of golden teeth in it. Lorenzo wears armor that is made of studded leather, but incorporates many straps and hooks in its design. It is designed to remind those who see it of his profession. He wields a wicked glaive in combat. Personality Lorenzo is confident, restrained, and vengeful. Biography Background Lorenzo and the Iron Shepherds first appeared when the group attacked the Mighty Nein overnight. Several members of the Iron Shepherds attacked Yasha, Fjord, and Jester during their watch away from camp. Under the cover of a Silence spell , the Iron Shepherds restrained the trio and brought them to Lorenzo, who apparently had the "sharp instinct" to come across this "sudden bounty." Relationships Character Information Abilities Lorenzo has access to Cone of Cold. Notable Items Quotations * "Looks like this one's got some spirit too. [chuckles] Our prospects are good with this find. Two divine-blood and one half-beast. I'm pleased. Toss them in with the others. We'll head back. Our cages are at capacity now." (after Fjord, Jester, and Yasha are brought before him, bound and gagged) * "Respect." (after Mollymauk gave him his "final words" and spat in his face) * "The Iron Shepherds have a reputation. And I expect you to tell everyone you come across what happened here today. And the mistake it is to turn against us." * "We're moving on! And if I see any of your faces again... well at least you'll be able to see your friend on the other side." (Lorenzo's parting words to the remaining members of the Mighty Nein after their first encounter) Trivia * Given his choice of weapon (a glaive) and his magical ability (access to Cone of Cold), it is possible that Lorenzo is actually an Oni polymorphed into human form. References Art: